Soundtrack To Our Lives
by brilliantbritooobsessed
Summary: Brittana. Series of one-shots based off the music of my ipod. More details inside. Please give it a chance. UPDATE: New shot after 5x12
1. Chapter 1: Two Weeks In Hawaii

**Hey everyone. Thanks for giving this a chance. This story will be a series of one-shots realted to songs I have on my ipod. Some will be AU, some not. They will all be Brittany and Santana. Some will contain other Glee characters, some might not. It just all depends. The more feedback I recieve the more I can work to your interests. I will try and update fairly often, but I'm a very busy person and can make no promises. Additionally, I am always taking requests for new music. If you have something you would like to see made into a shot leave me a message. I can't promise I will do it, but I love to know what you all are interested in. As far as the music goes, each chapter will be titled the same as the song it is based off. I encourage you all to listen to the songs just to make the story clearer. I can post the youtube link if you all want. Just another thing to leave feedback about. Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter One: Two Weeks In Hawaii (Hellogoodbye)**

The clock ticks idly by. Another minute passes by without even a text. They say time flies when you're having fun. What then does it do when you're not? Sink? Walk? Crawl? I like that. It crawls, like a child just learning to use al those tiny little muscles. It goes unbearably slow. And just like the parents' anticipation to see the baby succeed, waiting is an all-encompassing sense of hope that seems to build and build, but never peak. At least the parents find joy in their waiting. I'm stuck in the misery of my own head.

_It's only been two days_, I tell myself in the hopes that it will ease some of this tension in my chest. _She didn't forget about you. She's not out flirting with some local boys. _Who am I kidding? Brittany is probably gallivanting with some buff Hawaiian dude on the beach. She's too beautiful to not be flirted with. But would she flirt back?

_Pull it together, Santana. She's not yours. You are just friends. She has every right to flirt with the locals. She will call or write when she's ready. She is probably just busy. She didn't forget you. _

My phone vibrates next to me. I reach for it eagerly. The smile that erupted as soon as it went off falls flat when I read the name. Quinn Fabray: Get your lazy ass out of bed and come hang out. You've spent the past two days hiding from the world. Brittany will be back in 12 days. You need to pull it together. I'll be at your house in 30.

She's right. I haven't even changed out of my pajamas. To pass the time and distract myself I've showered eight times, cooked three incredibly large meals for my parents, done all the laundry in the house, and tried reading a book. Nothing works. Everything leads back to Brittany. We've only been hanging out for a month or so, but I can't help but feel attached.

She's everything I'm not—innocent, friendly, soft, vivacious, full of life. She's the first person to see past all the bull shit and take a long hard look at me. She sees into me. She tears down my walls. I feel vulnerable with her, but it is the most exhilarating and frustrating thing in the world.

And now she's gone to Hawaii with her family. I didn't have time to tell her how I feel—that I want more with her. She has no idea that I want it all with her. Normally I would be terrified to ruin a friendship (especially when they are so rare for me), but Brittany is different. It feels right with her. She didn't even shy away when I told her I'm gay.

I glance over to the drawing on my wall. My mind replays that night's event like an old movie. It was two thirty in the morning the night before her flight. I couldn't sleep knowing I hadn't gotten to tell her how I felt at dinner earlier that night. I needed to see her one last time.

I made one quick stop to my kitchen before slipping quietly out the front door and into my car. Luckily Brittany only lived a few minutes away. I prayed she wouldn't be mad at me for waking her when she had such an early flight.

Once at her house I climbed the tree up to her window, it was open all the way, allowing the cool summer breeze to settle into the large floral wallpapered room. I slid in slowly, careful not to know anything over or lose my purse in the process. Once I was safely on my two feet, I tip-toed to her bed.

In her sleep she had tossed most covers aside, revealing her tan never-ending legs. I gulped the sensation to caress them down and settled instead on brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Britt Britt," I whispered softly into her ear. "It's time to get up."

"Is it already five?" she groaned without opening her eyes at all.

"No, Britt. Open your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

"Santana?" she asked with confusion. Her eyes slowly opened, blinked a few times, and focused on her surroundings. "What time is it?"

"Almost three."

"What are you doing here?" She sat up slowly and stretched while waiting for an answer. I was distracted momentarily by her the t-shirt she wore. It was one of mine that I hadn't been able to find.

"Is that my shirt?" Brittany blushed a crimson red that I could see even in the dark. "Keep it. You wear it better anyway."

"You're not mad that I stole it?"

"We'll call it even for me being in your room at three the night before you leave on a big trip."

Brittany smiled and patted the bed lightly as she swung her legs over the edge. I sat down next to her warm body and wished I knew where to begin. "You said you have a surprise for me," Brittany began when she could sense my sudden discomfort.

"Yes! Yes, I do." Reaching in my purse I pulled out a carton of Moose Tracks Ice Cream and two spoons.

"Moose Tracks! My favorite! How did you know?"

"You mentioned it once," I whispered nonchalantly even though I remembered the whole conversation vividly. I remembered all our conversations.

"That reminds me," Brittany exclaimed, hopping off the bed. "I drew you this before dinner but I forgot to bring it with." As she rummaged through her desk drawers I made my way to the light and flipped it on. "Ah, here it is!"

I took a seat on the floor and opened up the ice cream. She plopped down next to me with the drawing in hand. I peered down at a simple drawing of her cat, Lord Tubbington, and read the silly exclamation. _Santana, you're purrrfect! _I smiled in spite of the cheesy sentiment. "Thanks, Britt. You're pretty spectacular yourself."

She smiled at me through a bite of ice cream. I laughed at the chocolate coating over her teeth. Brittany talked and talked while we ate. I figured she could tell how tense I was so she tried to distract me with stories of unicorns, ponies, gay sharks, and many other silly things that exist only in her mind.

After a while she ran out of things to say. We both knew it was my turn. I took a deep breath and steadied my shaking fingers. "Britt Britt?" I started to get her full attention away from the spoon hanging on the tip of her nose. It fell when she looked me in the eyes. Her blue ones were serious, almost comical because of their intensity.

"I have something to tell you—a confession of sorts, I guess."

"I knew it!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"You know?"

"Yeah. I've known for awhile."

"Well...how do you feel about it?"

"San, you're my best friend." This was not the response I had hoped for. I could feel the frown lines forming on my face. Brittany continued on without noticing. "I don't exactly like that you smoke cigars and stuff. But I understand that I can't stop you. But Lord T is my cat. He's mine and I don't much appreciate you teaching him your bad habits. I was waiting on you to confess because I didn't want to blame you falsely. But now that you admit it I can't—"

"Wait. What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, San. Don't act dumb."

"I'm not. You think I was going to confess to teaching Lord T to smoke?"

"Isn't that what you were going to say?" Brittany asked with genuine confusion. In any other circumstance I would laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but she was so incredibly distraught it wouldn't be right.

"No Britt. It wasn't."

"Oh."

"Sorry." Not sure why I felt the need to apologize, I decided to clear the air. "Oh and by the way. I didn't teach Lord T to smoke. I don't know where he picked up that bad habit." Brittany only nodded, still looking distant. "Britt? Hey look at me. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" She nodded blankly. "And hurting Lord T would do just that right?" Another nod. "Well then you know that I would never hurt him."

She smiled a tiny little grin before scooping up some more ice cream. Suddenly it occurred to her that I still hadn't made my confession. "If you aren't teaching Lord T to smoke, what are you up to?"

"You make it sound like I'm up to no good."

"Isn't that why people confess? Because they are doing something wrong. They go to confession and stuff, right?"

"I guess," I answer honestly.

"Should you be telling this to the guy behind the wall at your church?"

"Probably," I reply wryly. "But I don't care much for church, or my priest for that matter."

"So you're telling me instead?"

"I'm telling you because it involves you and you should know."

For once Brittany didn't respond. She sat still and waited for me to muster up the courage. I took another bite of the ice cream to give myself a moment of thought. Just as I opened my mouth to begin the bedroom door opened slowly. My eyes locked with the intense blue ones of Mrs. Pierce.

"Santana? What are you doing here? It's past three in the morning."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pierce. I was...I was just leaving." I stand quickly and gather my stuff.

"Bye San," Brittany exclaimed as turned one last time to look at her. "See you in a couple weeks."

"Yeah. Have fun, Britt." As I slid past Mrs. Pierce I made sure to nod apologetically.

The memory plays a few times in my head before I can tear my eyes away from the drawing. The worst part about it all is that I was so close to telling her everything. If it weren't for Mrs. Pierce she would have left at least knowing how I felt. She would have known how much I miss her. I would have made sure she knew that I was thinking about her and hoping she was having fun. I wanted to tell her how she deserves every smile she ever gets because she's special. And I wanted her to know that my heart stops when we are together.

But now she is off on a tropical island knowing nothing of my love. It's driving me insane. _I should just call her. She might answer. But I don't want to sound desperate. She said she would keep in touch. Why hasn't she called? _

"I said you better be ready and here you are, not even started," the voice of Quinn announces from my bedroom door.

"Go away Quinn."

"I'm not going to let you wallow in self-pity. Brittany will be home soon enough. Come on. We are going out."

"I don't want to."

"Well I don't particularly want to see you either. But since you are my friend and all, I have this responsibility to make sure you do something with your life. Now come on. Get up."

"Fuck off, Quinn. I'm serious."

Just as she begins yanking on my arms to get me out of bed my phone begins vibrating loudly. It continues for a brief second before I realize what it means. An incoming call. _Someone is calling! _Knocking Quinn away I slip off my bed onto the floor where my phone fell earlier.

"Hello!" I exclaim without even reading the name on the screen.

"Santana? Are you ok? You're breathing all heavy."

"I'm fine, Britt. I'm just excited is all."

"Well good," Brittany responded. "How are you?"

"I just told you, I'm excited. How's Hawaii?"

"It's fun. But I wish you were here. I can't stop thinking about the other night. I'm sorry you didn't get to tell me what you wanted to say. You can say it now though if you want."

"You know, Britt, it's something better said in person. I will tell you when you come home."

"Ok, San. I just wanted to call and let you know that I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"But I got to go."

"Have fun on the rest of your trip."

"I will."

"Bye Britt."

"By San."

I don't hang up. Instead I wait to hear her end the call. When she doesn't, I ask, "Is something wrong Britt?"

"I love you, San. I just wanted to say that."

I don't know exactly what kind of love she is talking about, but it doesn't matter. She feels something for me. And even if it isn't what I feel towards her, at least it is something. "I love you too, Brittany. I'll see you when you come home."

The phone clicks on the other line and I can barely contain the energy that is inside of me. The biggest smile plasters itself on my face and doesn't clear even when I look to Quinn who is holding up some clothes for me.

"Come on you lovebird. We are going out."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2: Terrified

**Hey everyone. Thanks for making it this far if you did. This little shot is different than the last. It's more of a stream of conscious inside Santana's head. Some background before your start: Takes place the night before Santana confesses her feelings for Brittany at the lockers. It's kind of how I imagine she is feeling. Thanks again for reading. All mistakes are mine. I don't own Glee. If I did we would get a lot more Brittana. Oh and just to clarify, each chapter is titled the song name. The part in parantheses is the artist. Y'all should go listen before reading. It will give you a feel of what was happening in my head. So yeah. Here it is. **

**Chapter 2: Terrified (Katharine McPhee)**

The events of the last week are taking a toll on me. I know I should try and get some sleep, but there is just too much to think about. I'm still recovering from the shock that I actually sang with Brittany today. And I did it in front of people. I think that she takes it lightly, but I tried today. I really tried. And Miss. Holliday has been so good to me. She never once judged.

Things had been going so well. We sang _Landslide_. And at first no one seemed to realize exactly what it meant for us. What it meant for me. But then RuPaul had to go and make the comment about Sappho. What the hell does she know about Sappho? So what she has gay dads. She still doesn't understand lady love.

God, Santana. Pull it together. This isn't lady love. Not like that at least. I mean, sure, I'm attracted to Brittany. I've known that for years though. And sure I have checked Quinn out a few times too. But who wouldn't check out Quinn? I've seen Rachel peek a look. It's just because beauty never goes unnoticed. Girls check me out all the time.

But that doesn't explain why I've continued to sleep with Brittany. Why do I keep going back to her? Even with Puck, who had more than enough sexual prowess to please me, I always found my way back into Britt's sheets. Of course, she's incredible in _that _department so I should go back. She knows my body like no other. She does things that Puck would never even consider trying. She gets me.

If I don't feel anything for her though why am I so intimidated by Artie? Not intimidated. You know better than that, Santana. You fear no one. You fear nothing. And some cripple in a sweater vest certainly doesn't intimidate you. But he has her…

And he has some effect on her that I don't. Whenever I hang out with her after they've been together she seems different. Like happier. But not in the bubbly way I make her. She seems content—like she has something more to look forward to everyday. Why can't I do that for her? God I wish I knew how she felt about all of this.

I wonder what she is doing now. No doubt sleeping. It's past two. Jesus I should go to bed. How the fuck am I supposed to sleep though? I need to figure things out. She said things are better with feelings. She said with Artie they talk about those things. What am I so scared of? God, Santana. You aren't scared. Stop telling yourself that.

Feelings. I shut those out long ago. Ever since that bitch on middle school called me a dyke for holding Britt's hand. That was the start, wasn't it? Ah shit. I've been closing off my feelings for Britt since we were thirteen. No wonder why she is getting fed up with it. She probably doesn't even know if I care for her as a friend. I've been a lousy best friend. I criticize her boyfriend endlessly, make fun of all her other friends, and manipulate her. She's cheated on the crip…Artie…because I convinced her that it wasn't wrong. Damn, I've convinced her a lot of stupid shit isn't bad. It's because of me she has thrown around sex like it's some candy to be given out to any and every one. What the fuck have I done?

I should just tell her how I feel. But that would require figuring it out. How do I feel? I know for sure that when I see Artie with her my blood boils. Jealousy? I guess. But it's more than that. It's like I'm angry at everyone. They all seem to piss me off so easily. Even Sam, who has been nothing but sweet, ticks me off. Why am I always so angry? It's not like I haven't had a lot of awesome shit in my life.

Maybe I'm pissed because I always feel like I need to hide things. I can't tell people that I love Glee club because I might lose my status. I can't tell anyone that I actually hate cheerleading. But mostly I can't tell people that I like…if I admit it now, does that make it true? It can't be. I slept with guys. But it was no good. But maybe that is just because I wasn't in love.

Does that mean I'm in love with Brittany? I mean, I know I love her. We've been friends since first grade. But where is the line between platonic love and romantic love? Do I even want to go on dates with her and stuff? Jesus Christ. I do. I want to treat her the way Artie never could. I listen to her. I understand her. And I love her.

Why have I been denying this for so long? Oh right. Because we are in Lima. My family is Catholic. Brittany is, well she's Brittany. Can she even grasp how serious this is? If I tell her, everything could change. I probably wouldn't stay on top at school. Everything will be weird with my family. Her family probably wouldn't care but it still would be harder.

I can't believe I'm even considering this. Pros vs. Cons. The cons are easy. My reputation. My family. Even my friendships. Every single day will be a challenge. Look what happened to Kurt? Shit. That could be me.

Pros, Santana. What are the upsides to admitting how you feel? Brittany. Oh God, that seems to be worth it. Everything would be better if Britt and I were exclusive. And I'm not scared of losing those things. Not really. But I am terrified of being in love. Everything will change because no longer am I accountable just for me. I will have to do better—be better for her.

How could it ever be wrong though? There are a lot of shitty things in this world. But Brittany is not one of them. She's the only thing that's right in all I've done. And I love her. I really do. It scares the shit out of me, but I'm crazy about her. She makes all the loneliness go away. Why would I ever want to be with anyone else?

She's holding back though. But so was I. I bet if I tell her, she will leave Artie. And then we can be together. We can be. And it will be worth it. Because this is real. I mean it. I want her. I choose this. And I'm terrified.


	3. Chapter 3: Enchanted

**Hey everyone!** **Sorry it has been so long. I have been super busy with life and all. Plus my motivation has been basically non-existent. Thanks for bearing with me and waiting patiently. You guys are all wonderful, beautiful people. So this one is my first though Brittany's POV. I've never written through her and I have to say, it is freaking hard. I don't know how simpe to make her. But I hope this does some justice to the wonderful character that she is. As always, I encourage you to listen to the song first. But it's your perogative. Whatever floats your boat. But anyway. I guess I will get to it. **

**Chapter 3: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)**

Usually being excited for parties comes naturally for me, like dancing and eating man n cheese. But lately I have been so incredibly bored with everything in my life. Even dance has lost its appeal. What once felt like rainbows and butterflies now is just a reminder of how colorless my life has become since the breakup. Mike tells me that it has been over a year and I should move on already. That's why he keeps dragging me to all these parties. He's hoping I will meet someone new—someone to make me finally forget Artie.

But each party is the same. I do everything that is expected of a woman my age. Smile here. Laugh here. Make direct eye contact now. Pour a fruity drink. Flirt. Giggle. Dance if he asks. Politely decline the invitation back to his house.

And each party I walk away with a phone number I will never use. How many guys are in my phone just from the last month? Puck. Finn. Azimio. Dave. Sam. Matt. Oh gosh, if anyone were to look through my contacts in my phone they would think I'm some sort of slut.

"I promise we won't stay long tonight," Mike says, effectively pulling me from my wandering mind. "I just want to catch up with some old college buddies."

"Sure," I mumble as a reply as I reach to open the door. We are parked on a crowded street. I can't hear the sounds of a typical party yet, but I know the sounds will come as we get closer to the house. As I step out I adjust my tight fitting t-shirt and suspenders. There was a time when I would spend hours getting ready for these parties, but nowadays I just throw on whatever I feel like. Tonight I'm rocking the suspenders and tie look with a fedora and sleek black shorts. Nothing special, but also not sloppy either.

Mike walks quickly, with a determination I always admire about him. My long legs make it easy for me to keep up, but I can't help wondering what has him so keyed up. We turn the corner and the party house comes into view. People are everywhere—the lawn, the porch, even the roof. I step a little closer to Mike instinctively because I hate going to ragers like this. He throws his arm around my shoulder and gives me a quick side hug. "Relax, B. This is going to be a fun night. I promise these guys are cool. Some of them are pretty attractive too, you know."

"You always say that."

"I just want you to be happy, that's all. Will you make an effort tonight to meet someone?"

"I always meet people," I reply curtly.

"Yeah, but you never connect…"

"I'll try, ok?" I say it only to appease him, but it does the trick. Mike smiles his million watt grin and steps up onto the porch pulling me with.

Soon I find myself in a packed house by myself. Mike had already introduced me to his old roommates, but quickly disappeared when someone had mentioned some girl named Tina. The look on Mike's face told me that she was probably the girl he sometimes mentioned; the one that got away from him when he chose to open up the studio. I can't really blame him for abandoning me. I would do the same if it were Artie here.

As I prepare my second Rum and Coke I make sure to be polite and courteous to those who approach, but really I can't wait to skip out altogether. I pull my phone out to check the time. It has only been forty minutes. No way is Mike ready to leave yet. Taking a sip of my drink I head into the living room. The couches are all full with couples lounging around. Instead of trying to find a seat in a different room, I perch myself against the wall where I can see the whole span of the room.

People watching has become a bit of a hobby of mine. I like to watch the way people talk. Body language says a lot about human interaction. Mike always teases that I look like a creeper when I zone out, but I don't mind. I can't help it that I sometimes lose focus and get lost in my head.

In the silence between two songs a high pitch laugh cuts through the rest of the chatter. Looking away from the two gay boys making out in a corner, I search for the owner of such a squeal. Just when I'm about to give up hope because there are just too many faces in the crowd, my eyes stop on a dark haired girl with a giant smile plastered onto her face. I can only see her profile, but somehow I know that she is the one with the laugh.

I take a second to observe her. Her hair hangs in loose curls down her shoulders and back. I can only see half her face, but she looks to be beautiful. My eyes travel downward and stop at the rise of her chest. The red dress she wears fits her body like a glove. I can practically see her heartbeat. And as my eyes travel lower they stop completely over taut abs and silky thighs. Her legs, though covered from the knee down by boots, look to be in nice shape.

It takes me a few seconds to gather my thoughts enough to pull my eyes back up. When they finally reach her face again I see that her eyes are trained right at me. Her lips are pulled up into a cocky little smirk. As I realize I have been caught checking her out I feel my cheeks heat up. I glance away and take a sip of my drink. I refuse to look at her again, but soon I am too weak. My eyes glance back over slowly. I am shocked when I find she is still looking at me. This time her expression is less arrogant, more confused. I can see her eyes focusing intently, as if she wonders if we have met. I know for a fact we have not. I'd remember her.

Before I can think of something to distract myself with I see her excuse herself from the two people she had been with. My mind starts racing when I realize that she is coming over to me. For a split second I wonder if I look ok, but I don't have time to fix anything if I don't. She's already standing in front of me. And to make matters worse, she is a million times more stunning up close.

"I saw that," she says as the smirk from earlier reappears. "You're not very subtle with your gawking."

I can tell she is teasing. She isn't mad so I figure I can tease back. "Well you're not very subtle with your longing to be gawked at. Only a person hoping to be admired would wear something like that."

The smirk stays firmly in place, but I can see her chocolate eyes dancing with excitement. "Maybe I just know I'm hot."

"I don't doubt it for a second."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Do you know that you're hot?"

My cheeks grow even hotter this time. Did she really just call me hot? Or was she asking if I think I'm hot? I've never been very good with conversation. "Does that mean you think I'm hot?" Shoot! That's not what I meant to say at all. Before I can backtrack and change my words she is answering.

"Do you want me to think you're hot?"

That was not an answer. Answering a question with another question is never fair. But two can play at that game. "So what if I did?"

"Did what?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Want you to think I'm hot."

"I don't know," she answers. The smirk falls from her face. In its place is a look of genuine confusion. "I think you might have just beaten me at my game," she admits with a shake of the head.

"No. I just confused you. That's why I won. And if it makes you feel any better I usually lose because I get all mixed up and forget what I'm talking about. Some people call me dumb or stupid, but I hate that. I just sometimes think too much. And I have a lot to say and never enough time…" The words spill out without a filter. "Oh God, I'm rumbling again."

Her smile grows into a full one that shows a perfect set of white teeth. I would probably smile back, but my nerves and embarrassment are stunting all chances of me enjoying this conversation. "I believe you mean rambling," the girl says with a slight chuckle.

"I'm so embarrassed," I admit as I hide my face.

"Don't be," she encourages. When I don't look up from the floor right away, I feel two fingers slip underneath my chin. She pulls my face up lightly until we are looking at each other eye-to-eye. "You're not stupid. And you should never hide who you are. What you just did…well it was cute."

As if my cheeks could get any hotter. Her hand hasn't moved from my chin. I want to lean in and kiss her. The impulse catches me completely off guard. I haven't wanted to kiss someone in over a year. It almost doesn't sit well in my stomach to want someone else, but then she smiles again and all the bad feelings run away. Feeling the need to say something, anything, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Her smile grows impossibly bigger and a laugh escapes from her plump lips. I'm captivated by the sound. It's the sweetest music I have ever heard. Suddenly she stops laughing. Her tongue slips out and moistens her lips. I glance up to her eyes only to see that she is looking at my lips. Instinctively I lick mine as well. And then her hand drops from face altogether. She takes a hesitant step back and the cocky smirk comes back out to play. I can't help but feel like the moment is gone. Her body language (crossed arms, unrevealing smile, etc.) suggest that she just put up some walls. She doesn't want me to see the real her.

"Gay sharks, huh?" she teases when I don't move to say anything. "I'll keep that in mind."

Just as I'm about to say something I hear my name being called. I glance around in time to see Mike making his way over to me. "You ready to go?"

"Already?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah. I told you I would make it short tonight."

"Oh," I reply, feeling a little disappointed already. Suddenly Mike realizes I'm not alone.

"Oh my God. Talk about a blast from the past. What are you doing here?" I glance up to see him looking right at the beautiful girl. She gives Mike a polite smile before glancing back to me.

"I was just talking to Brittany." Oh God. She knows my name. And the way she said it was so beautiful. It sounded kind of like a lullaby.

"Well hopefully she wasn't too much of a downer."

"Not at all," she responds. "Actually she was the best part of my night." Every time my cheeks cool off, she has to go and say something to heat them right back up. I know I'm smiling like an idiot, but I don't care. She has complimented me twice tonight. And coming from someone like her, that's really flattering.

"Do you still hang out with Tina?" Mike asks, changing focus altogether. I'm secretly thankful. I hate when people talk about me like I'm not standing right in front of them.

"Yeah. She's my roommate actually. We came here together tonight. Though now that I think about it, I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's upstairs. We just caught up."

"Oh God, is Tike 2.0 about to happen?"

"I sure hope so," Mike replies with a huge smile.

"Well good for you guys, I guess. I'm sure this means I will be seeing more of you."

"Don't look so disappointed." I watch as she smiles at him and playfully hits his arm. "Alright, on that note, we better go. See ya."

"Bye," she replies without looking at Mike at all. Her eyes are staring directly at me. I wave as Mike leads me away and then feel like a complete idiot for not saying something better as a farewell.

Once we are blocks away from the house I finally find the words to say to Mike. "You know her? How? She knows your ex Tina? What's her name? Do you think she is mad that I forgot to ask her name?"

"Whoa, Britt. Slow down. One question at a time."

"What's her name?" I ask first because it is the question I should have asked first.

"Santana Lopez." Santana. I say it in my head. It sounds so good there that I risk saying it out loud. Mike laughs and nods. "I met her back in college. She was roommates with my girlfriend, Tina. The two got along well because Tina stayed out of Santana's business for the most part. Though I was always a little nervous Tina would do or say something to trigger Santana. That girl's a time bomb, let me tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"She has one of the worst tempers I have ever seen. One time she went off on her R.A. because she threatened to write her up for having weed in the room. Santana lost it. Like she screamed at the poor girl in Spanish and threatened to hit her. Needless to say, Santana was never written up."

I chuckle at the image, but somehow can't picture it to be true. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm not. I saw it all."

"Well she was nice to me."

Mike pauses and glances at me before returning his eyes to the road. "Maybe she's grown up some," he says finally. I can't help but feel like that was not what he wanted to say at all though.

"Do you think I will see her again?" I ask as we pull up at my apartment complex.

"If everything goes well with Tina, then most likely. It sounds like they are still good friends." I step out of the car and turn to wave goodbye. Mike reaches out and grabs my wrist. "Britt, do me a favor, ok?" I nod once and wait for him to explain. "Don't let her hurt you. She can be really really bad."

If Mike didn't look so serious I probably would have laughed. "Ok," I promise as I pull away. "Oh and I expect you to tell me the whole Tina story at work on Monday."

"Sure," he says with a smile. "See ya later."

"Bye." As he drives off I take a second to admire the night. There's a slight cool breeze, but it cuts through the hot humid air perfectly. It would be a perfect night to sleep under the stars. I wish I could, but it would be silly to do alone. Before I can stop myself, a full fantasy of Santana showing up at my door with blankets and hot coco floods my mind. I can see it. The two of us would cuddle all night under the moon. We'd trace figures in the stars. I'd show her how to make a unicorn. And she would show me those spoons. The sky would be our canvas and the moon our guide. It would be magical—enchanting.

Suddenly I feel the need to dance. Before I can stop myself I step out into a one person waltz. I imagine Santana as my partner as I lead her all the way up to my front door. I continue to dance all the way through my bedtime activities. When I finally fall into bed I'm too keyed up to sleep. I can't help but replay the night over and over.

Suddenly it occurs to me that she may have a boyfriend. The thought causes my heart to break a little. I want her. And I've never been shy about my likings to both boys and girls, but it's not something I tell people always. I don't even think Mike knows. Pulling my phone off the charger, I decide to ask Mike one last question so that maybe I can actually get some sleep tonight.

_Does she have a boyfriend?_

It takes a few minutes, but the reply does eventually come.

_I know for sure that she doesn't have a boyfriend. A girlfriend, maybe. But I doubt that too. Santana doesn't date. At least the Santana I knew three years ago didn't. But I have a feeling that she was into you, Britt. She doesn't act that nice to just anyone. In fact, I've never seen her so calm._

I reread the text four times before putting my phone away. And as I drift into a blissful sleep I realize that my story with Santana is just beginning. The last thought I have before succumbing completely to the darkness is that I was enchanted to meet Santana Lopez.

**As always, reviews are appreciated. Oh and 1 day till Michael! And that spoiler Hemo dropped last night at the SAG awards has me on cloud nine. Something tells me I'm not the only one either. **


	4. Chapter 4: Do I Wanna Know?

**Hello everyone. I honestly didn't think I'd come back to this, but here I am. So I have now rewatched the Brittana scenes in 5x12 like 50 times. I'm sucked back in. And then I was listening to music and this song came on. The feels were real. So here I am. I tossed this together quickly and didn't really edit. Plus I'm tipsy. So go easy on me. Hopefully it captures the sexiness of the song. We'll see. Reviews make me very happy. I wouldn't mind hearing from you. Ok. Have fun. **

**Do I Wanna Know? (Arctic Monkeys)**

Santana wasn't sure why she even bothered showing up to the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza Part II in the first place, but here she was—in a corner, beer in hand, and on the outskirts of what actually looks like a good time. Surely, her invite was only extended out of courtesy for her friends because those days Rachel wanted nothing to do with her. Between the stunt in the choir room and all the bull shit Santana said before flying back to Lima for the goodbye to Glee Club Rachel had every right to be angry. Of course so did Santana. The whole situation was fucked. Santana knew it. Rachel knew it. And just about every person in the room knew it too.

Speaking of fucked, Santana was metaphorically in that peculiar position in just about every aspect of her life. As if things couldn't be more complicated, she and Dani were on different pages completely about the band, Brittany had to go and kiss her the day before, and Quinn was skirting around the party with Puck on her arm as if the she didn't just hook up with Santana three months earlier. It's not like Santana was jealous. She just didn't know why Quinn seemed so..._uninterested_. She had wanted it twice. Santana just did what Quinn wanted. So why was Santana the one with a blush every time she looked at her once nemesis turned friend turned sex partner? When did things get so complicated?

Santana glanced around the room doing her best to avoid the bar where she knew Brittany leaned with her cat narrowed back. She was so nonchalant—so ready for Santana to make the move. And Santana was so conflicted. Also, a little turned on. Scratch that; Santana was very turned on every time she laid eyes on her ex. It didn't help that Brittany decided to wear next to nothing to the party. She was all mile long legs and a tease of bare midriff sent Santana's head into a whirlwind. It had been a long time—too long—since Santana tasted the skin in the crease where Brittany's legs connected into her pelvis. Santana knew how much her ex liked being kissed there. She knew how much she liked being the one to make Brittany feel that good.

Those words from the choir room rattled around Santana's head. "My body wakes up." If Santana was being honest with herself she'd admit that her body had been nothing but awake since Brittany had made the move. And Santana knew she wasn't supposed to feel these things. Not again. Not anymore. She thought she was over Brittany. She thought she and Dani had a real start to something. And maybe her current relationship was more predictable and normal, but isn't that what she wanted? Weren't things with Brittany too complex? Didn't she break up with Brittany in the first place because the long distance was too hard? So why in the hell was Santana standing at a party contemplating throwing away a perfectly fine relationship for one that would likely be reckless and complicated?

Santana's phone vibrated on the table next her. She set her can down as she turned to lean over the table and unlock her phone. It was a text from Dani. _Hope you're having fun. Miss you_. Santana took a quick second to type out a reply that somehow felt a little like lying. Did she really miss her girlfriend? She sent it anyway. A party wasn't the time to start a text fight with her girlfriend.

When Santana turned back to the party she found herself inches from the same girl she was so epically failing at ignoring. "Hey Santana," Brittany huffed. Her breath cascaded across the skin on Santana's lips. She could practically taste the vodka cranberry in the air as she breathed in. Brittany smelled _so _good. Suddenly Santana was intoxicated, but not from the alcohol. She leaned against the table just to remain upright. "That dress looks amazing," Brittany added as her eyes crawled down Santana's body leaving a trail o goosebumps in it's wake. This was a side of Brittany she hadn't seen in a while. But it was Santana's favorite version of Brittany. Santana couldn't think of one thing she honestly liked more than assertive Brittany.

"Thanks," Santana coughed out as she tried to catch her breath. "You look good too."

"So I know I said I would wait for you and I'm still doing that, but I just wanted to let you know that the waiting is putting me in a _mood, _Santana. I'm hungry tonight, Babe." Santana clenched her jaw and looked past Brittany's shoulder at Artie and Kitty making out in his chair. She tried clearing her mind of the words just said to her, but it became impossible when Brittany leaned in closer so her lips were right on Santana's ear. It tickled, but Santana leaned into it more out of a habit not yet broken. "Can Snix come out to play?" Brittany whispered with a smile in her voice. Santana froze as a pool of warmth spread out from her core until her body was on fire. When Brittany pulled back she shot Santana a crooked, challenging smile. "See you around," she added coyly as she backed away into the crowd of dancing friends.

Santana's eyes didn't leave Brittany's body as she began to dance suggestively in the middle of the room. Instinctively the party made room so Brittany had enough room to do what she pleased with her smooth, subtle body. Santana watched enthralled as her ex's hips told a story. It was a story Santana had touched and tasted and fucked before. But Santana wanted a sequel. And she wanted it now. Thoughts of Dani buried themselves somewhere in the back of her mind as she crawled away from her corner. Soon her body was pressed up against the one it wanted. Brittany's cheeks flushed as their bodies grinded against each other—cleavage on cleavage, hips on hips. They still fit together like two pieces to a puzzle.

Santana was distinctly aware that this is how it would be. She had always known it. From the minute she decided to break up with Brittany in the first place she had known this was how it would be. They were always going to crawl back to each other. And Santana didn't believe in soulmates, but she did believe in chemistry. And she knew that they were two clusters of atoms that sparked and flared whenever next to each other. She knew Brittany brought out the best in her. And she knew how the story would end. So she figured she might as well enjoy the middle too.


End file.
